1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive vehicle brake pedals, brake light switches and other appurtenances such as cruise control switches and valves and torque convertor lock cut-out switches which are conventionally operated in response to pressure exerted on the brake pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, brake pedal units for automotive vehicles are assembled part by part, with the support bracket first being secured to the firewall and the brake pedal lever then hinged thereto. A wire spring may be mounted between the lever and bracket to urge the lever rearwardly although normally this function is served by a large return spring in the brake booster or master cylinder. A brake light switch is then secured to the bracket or a lateral extension of the lever and the lever is connected by a push rod with the braking system. In some cases the push rod consists of two parts, with a female push rod end extending rearwardly from the braking system through the firewall, and a male push rod part slipping into the female part and hinged to the brake pedal lever.
This construction leads to problems during assembly because the tolerances involved make it difficult to assure proper operation of the brake light switch when the pedal is depressed. After connection of the brake pedal lever to the braking system, the operator sets the brake light switch by manually pulling the pedal back until the push rod engages a stop in the brake pedal system such as the booster. He then must adjust the brake light switch. This requires the operator to reach under the dashboard adjacent the firewall while at the same time watching the lights at the rear of the car.
A brake pedal lever assembly having a torsionable hinge like that used in the present invention is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,027 issued Dec. 19, 1978.